The Adventures of Broly and Link: Kingdom Hearts
by HOPPnFRAS
Summary: Two unlikely "friends" come together and try to protect the Keybearer and save the world...or something...Rated M for strong language, best not read if you do not have a broad sense of humor or have virgin ears!
1. The Bar, The ID Teft, The Pain

_We don't own any rights to anything from Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, or Kingdom Hearts, as well as anything else that might pop up! Enjoy! XD_

**The Adventures of Broly and Link: Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: The Bar, The ID Theft, The Pain.**

It was just an ordinary night in the bar. Link had just went on his vacation and he decided to venture to a new place, Mickey's Castle Town Of Enjoyment. But so it would seem, it wasn't that enjoyable unless of course you're a drunken hillbilly with nothing better to do on a Saturday night than get pissed up and not remember which family member you did last night. So Link went to the bar, and that is where he went wrong.

Link: Hey there friend.

Bar Tender: I AIN'T YOUR FRIEND!

Link: Ok, have it your way. I would like something to drink.

Bar Tender: Everybody wants something to drink. That's why they come to the bar, IDIOT!

Link: Do you serve milk?

Bar Tender: Why the hell would I serve a weak ass drink like that. This ain't no nursery, think you can comprehend that?

Link: Well, I have just one question. Do you even know what that word comprehend means?

Bar Tender: Yes, I'm not an idiot, like you.

Link: Well , I am the idiot. Why don't you enlighten me on what the word means then. Do tell.

Bar Tender: Duh. It means, uhh…

Link: I already know what it means I just thought that would occupy you while I went into the back and got myself some milk.(Sips The Milk)

Bar Tender: You rotten little bitch.

Link: Last I Checked, I wasn't a female dog.

Bar Tender: That has nothing to do with what I just said. You're stupid.

Link: No, I believe you are the stupid one.

Bar Tender: You have 2 choices.

Link: Oh, and what might they be?

Bar Tender: Walk out of here alive or, leave in a body bag. Cause if you don't leave, I'm gonna kill you.

Link: I gathered that.

Link tried desperately to think of a way out of this horrible little, no, huge gorilla like mess he got himself into. So he quickly looked around the room to find the biggest guy he could find. Just at the other end of the bar, was the exact guy he was looking for.

?: Hey everyone, I'm drinkin' Barcardi.

Entire Bar: WE KNOW!

?: No need to get all bitchy. Bitches.

Link: I'm with the gargantuan guy drinkin Bacardi at the end of the bar.

Bar Tender: Alright, sure you are.

Link: You want me to get him? Cause I will.

Bar Tender: Go right ahead.

Link: I'll do it.

Bar Tender: I'm waiting.

Link: Seriously, that guy down there, I snap my fingers, and he'll be like, um, beating you like a read headed Kokiri! Yeah, that's it!

Bar Tender: Alright, you better start snapping, cause I'm gonna rip your face off.

Link: I didn't want to do this but, you leave me no choice.( Link snaps his fingers, and nothing happens.) He's comin, just give a minute.(Shit, this guy is gonna beat the ever lovin shit out of me. I knew I should've taken a left at Halloween Town)

Just then, the mysterious, gigantic man drinkin Barcardi noticed he was in trouble.

?: Oh no, that little man is gonna fight the bar tender, I need more barcardi.

Link: Hey Um…(Think Of A name) Broly, if you help me, I will give you more Bacardi.

?: Hey, how did you know my name talking seat cover.

Link: I'm not god damn seat cover. (Oh yeah smooth, piss off the other big guy, god I'm dumb as dirt sometimes.)

Broly: I Help, I Help, Seat Cover. Talking Seat Cover. To serve and protect and all that other stuff that goes with that saying I messed up. I'm comin buddy.(He would look great on the drivers seat of my Volvo)

Bar Tender: Oh Shit, hey goofy I need some help.

Goofy: Gwarsh, I'll certainly help ya. You leave that bar tender alone.

Broly didn't take kindly to being told what to do, when he was sober. Imagine his excitement now that hes drunk.

Broly: What you say to me you bitchy seat cover.(God, he would not go well with the theme in my Volvo, weird looking green things)

Goofy: I'm no seat cover, I'm goofy, defender of the…(Broly punches him in the face)

Broly: And that's the end of that uhh, book.(Yeah, good come back. If only my kindergarten teacher could see me now.)

Goofy(slowing staggering to get to his feet): Donald, come give me hand with this giant fuck of a man.

Donald: Goofy, the king told you never to swear, it takes ten minutes off your life.

Goofy: Well that big eared fuck can kiss my ass. Maybe he should try takin a shot to the face from that big asshole.

Donald: Goofy, Goofy.(Goofy died in Donald's arms. And Donald became consumed with rage.) I'LL KILL YOU BIG STUPID FUCKER!

Link: Leave this guy to me Broly you sit and have some more Bacardi. (Link jumps off his stool, and drop kicks Donald, with the iron boots.)Alright, you finish your bottle of Bacardi and we'll go.

Broly: Finish it? Its already gone.

Link: Jesus Christ, you piss tank.

Broly: Hey, don't piss me off!

Link: Are you still drunk?

Broly: No! I sober up really quick.

Link: I see. Well, we have these guy's identity. We might as well head on over to there house and have a rest. But it says here that they live at the kings castle. So we had better try our best to look and act just like them.

So Link grabs Donald's staff and Broly grabs the shield that had belonged to Goofy, and they began there adventure toward the kings castle.


	2. The Kings Castle

**Chapter 2: The Kings Castle**

Broly: So Link, I was just wondering…

Link: yeah, I bet you do that a lot.

Broly: Ok, anyways, if we want the guys at the castle to think that we are that re-re Donald and that idiotic Goofy, we should probably figure out the king's name.

Link: once again, my fantabulous brain is one step ahead of your extremely miniscule one. The kings name is Mickey, and apparently, now get this, he is a mouse.

Broly: Really? I have never met a talking mouse before. This is gonna be fun!

Link: Yeah, I bet you'd also be amused if I threw a piece of tin foil into the air and you saw the shine coming off it.

Broly: Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean you tiny little bitch? You calling me stupid.

Link: Wow, I think that s the first thing you've caught onto since we met 5 minutes ago.

Broly: You wanna fight little man?

Link: I've beat bigger guys than you before.

Broly: Then lets see it you insignificant bug!

Then, Broly began to charge up his energy. That's when Link immediately regretted calling on the behemoth.

Link: (Oh shit. This looks like the end of me, unless I can think off something to distract him. Damn, now I wish I hadn't used that tin foil to distract Ganon in our last encounter.) Hey, if you kill me, then we won't be able to meet the king, cause you'll go to jail.

Broly: No jail can hold me.

Link: Well, this one is filled with magic barriers that will nullify all of your energy attacks and super strength.

Broly: Really?

Link: Yes, I speak only the truth.

Broly: Alright, but listen here, no more wise cracks out of you Mr. Super wise, uh, Wiserson.

Link: Or else what?

Broly: You do remember not 2 sec. ago, when you were about to drop to your knees and beg for forgiveness right?

Link: Oh yeah. Got ya. Well, if we are going to go meet king Mickey, we should start talking like those other 2 idiots. So you start talking like that Goofy guy, you know, throw a gwarsh in your sentences here and there, and I will plain and simple just have to act like a complete moron.

Broly: Well I can do that, gwarsh. And you don't have to do anything to act like Donald, I mean gwarsh your already an idiot.

Link: have I ever mentioned that I hate you and that I am going to try to kill you at every chance I get?

Broly: Nope, not that I recall.

Link: Ok, well, I hate you and I am going to try to kill you at every chance I get.

Broly: Whatever, lets get goin to that there castle Donald.

Link: Don't call me Donald til' we get to the castle. So you lead the way. You gigantic son of a bitch.

So Broly lead the way up to the castle and there they met up with Donald's wife, Daisy. But Broly and Link had no idea that it was his wife.

Daisy: Donald, where on earth have you been all night? I was worried sick about you.

Link: (Wow, I can't believe just walking around with this idiots staff fools these morons.)

Well you see, me and my friend Goofy were down at the bar pickin' up some chicks. Isn't that right Goofy? (Broly stood there and didn't move or say anything) I said, isn't that right Goofy?

Broly: Uh, yeah, right, pickin up some chicks.

Daisy: Why you son of a bitch! ( Daisy bitch slaps Link into a wall and punches Broly in the face.)

When Link and Broly came to, Daisy was gone.

Link: What the fuck was that bitches problem?

Broly: I don't know, but I think she shattered my jaw, and knocked out a few teeth.

Link: Same here. Huh, are these your teeth our or these mine?

Broly: (Tries putting them in one of the empty spaces in his gums. But it doesn't fit.) Nope, think these are yours. Oh, there's mine( Broly puts his teeth back into his mouth.)

Link and Broly just start getting to there feet when the kings wife comes in, Minnie.

Minnie: Donald, how could you be so insensitive to your wife? You deserve this. ( Punches Link in the face)

Link: O god!( Hits the back wall, again , and passes out, again.)

Minnie: And Goofy, you should know better.

Broly: Well apparently I don't know better, so isn't that a shame.

Minnie: Yeah, I guess it is, for your balls! (Minnie halls off and kicks Broly right in the lil' Broly's)

Broly: Gwarsh, I think that was…a little uncalled for…. you c-r-a-z-y-w-h-o-r…( Passes out)

About 2 hours later, they awake once again.

Link: Alright, so in 2 freaking sec. I have been unconscious twice in this god damn place and I've learned 2 things. First, Donald's wife is a big fuckin bitch. And second, mice can punch really fuckin hard.

Broly: Well I learned four things. First, Donald's wife is a big bitch. Second, mice can kick hard. Three, my balls taste bad. And four, never eat shredded wheat.

Link: 2 things, one, how the fuck did you come with that shredded wheat thing? Cause it's genius, and second, how do you know what your balls taste like?

Broly: The shredded wheat thing just sort of came to me. And I know what my balls taste like because the mouse kicked them into my throat.

Link: Ahh, now that you've enlightened me on those subjects, lets go find the king, and hopefully he wasn't a friend of the crazy people, and that he can protect us from them in case they come back. Cause let me tell you, out of all the things I have ever encountered on my many adventures, those crazy bitches are the scariest.

Broly: I agree 100%. Lets go.

So they set off towards the king's room, which they just some how miraculously knew exactly where it was in the huge castle.

Link: Alright, so, either this mouse is freakin' huge or this is an optical illusion.

Broly: Or that its just a big wall made to look like a door, and the actual door is just really small some where near the bottom of the wall.

Link looked at the bottom of the wall, and low and behold, Broly was right. That's a shocker I know.

Link: Wow, that's the first thing on this magical god damn adventure you knew. But, I still don't know how your gonna get in, your never gonna fit through this tiny door. I can fit, but you can't.

Broly: That's no problem you go ahead in.

Link: Alright. (Finally, a few minutes away from that moron.)

Just as Link was beginning to celebrate, Broly came crashing through the wall.

Broly: See, no problem.

Link: Great, I almost missed your company. (FUCK, go away you stupid prick!)

So they began to approach the throne, but when they got closer, they realized that the king wasn't in his chair. Instead there was a note. On the envelope it clearly read, "For the kings defenders only."

Broly: Crap, if only we could read it. But it says for the defenders eyes only so I guess we can't.

Link: Yes we can you fuckin idiot. Remember, right now we are Donald and Goofy, defenders of the king. Its says so on the card I picked up off Donald's corpse. See.

Sure enough, the card did say what Link said that it said. So they opened it and began to read. The note said:

Dear Donald & Goofy,

I have gone away and I will not be able to see for quite some time. I won't waste either of your guy's time. So I will just cut straight to the point. There has been an outbreak of creatures called the heartless. I have gone alone to try and find the answers to where they are coming from. I can not tell you where I am going in case this note falls into the wrong hands. In my absence, I need you guys to go and seek out the key bearer. Find and protect this person with your life, because if this person dies, all will be lost. I'm counting on you guys, I know you won't let me down

~King Mickey~

P.S.

You may use the gummi ship that is in the basement behind my chair to get around the universe to the other worlds and find the key bearer. Oh, and if you fail to protect this person, I will castrate you with a heated up cow branding stick.

Link: Well, I believe that is pretty much straight to the point.

Broly: I don't understand, what is a key bearer?

Link: I am just going to assume that it is some kid that we can use as a key to unlock certain doors.

Broly: I guess that makes sense.

Link: So I guess we just go to that basement and get that gummi ship or whatever the fuck it is.

Broly: Good idea.

So Link and Broly go behind the king's chair and find the passage that leads to the basement. When they got down there 2 tiny little chipmunks started talking to them.

Chipmunk #1: Hello my name is Chip, and I will be helping you through your first gummi ship flight.

Chipmunk #2: I will also help you, and my name is Dale.

Link: Wow, I must have got hit harder than I thought. Cause I could have swore those chipmunks said that they are going to be telling us what to do.

Chip: Nope, you heard us right asshole. Now you guys listen and you listen good. We give the orders when you guys are in that there gummi ship. Cause we created it and you two don't look like you know sweet fuck all. Isn't that right Dale?

Dale: Yep, don't know sweet fuck all.

Broly: Wait a minute, did we just get told off by chipmunks?

Link: I believe we did.

Dale: You stupid fucks! We do have names you know. So calls by our names you assholes!

Link: That's it, I'm kicking there furry little asses!

Broly: Wait!

Link: Don't worry, I can take them.

Broly: Its not that.

Link: Then what is it?

Broly: You do realize you are about to engage battle against 2 little chipmunks right?

Link: Yes! Of course I know that! Oh god, you're right. Kicking the matted shit out of there furry asses would be pointless. Sorry guys, would you please take us to the gummi ship.

Chip: Of course come with us.

Dale: Yeah, come with us.

Link: Alright then. Come on Broly.

Broly: Coming.

So Chip and Dale take Link and Broly down to the gummi ship area.

Chip: Alright, Link, jump into the drivers seat and start it up using the key.

So Link jumps in, turns the key. And nothing happens.

Dale: Oh Christ. Are you turning the key the right way? (Link shoots an arrow at Dale, which misses him by an inch and imbeds itself in the wall behind him.) Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Chip lets go down there and check inside the engines.

Chip: Right, good idea Dale.

Link: Alright Broly, you sit in the drivers seat for a sec., I have to go take a piss.

Broly: Ok.

So Chip and Dale jump inside the engines and begin looking around.

Broly: Well, I guess I can try turning it on again. (Broly turns the key and the gummi ship starts up and burns Chip and Dale alive and lights Link's ass on fire who is urinating on Chip and Dales little beds.

Link: Ahh! FUCK! (Link begins running around frantically trying to find a way to put out the ass fire Broly started.)

Broly: Link stand still I'll throw this water on you. (Broly throws the liquid at Link, which turns out to actually be oil, which engulfs Links entire body in fire.)

Link: JESUS FUCK! YOU IDIOT!

After being on fire for a few minutes, Link finds a little pool of water and jumps in, extinguishing the flames.

Link( Walking back to the ship): Well, in a matter of like 5 minutes, you managed to start the gummi ship, which was good. That being said, you also successfully killed Chip and Dale, another good thing, but you also lit my ass on fire then tried to put it out with a bucket of water, which turned out to be oil, which caused me to burst into flames.

Broly: You seem a bit upset.

Link: You did have your eyes open when you committed those idiotic acts right?

Broly: No.

Link: Oh… never mind then.

Broly: Alright get in the ship and lets go to the first place I point at on the map.

Link: Ok, but I'm driving.

Broly: Fine. Lets see, we will go here. ( Broly points at the map) Ok, so we go to the destiny islands.

Link: Alright.

So the two set course for the destiny islands. But when they got to there destination, there was nothing there but an empty space.

Link: Well way to go. You picked a place that doesn't exist.

Broly: It exists. Your probably just reading the map wrong.

Link: I think I can read a map, unlike you, who can't read a Dr. Seuss Book.

Broly: Oh again with the stupid jokes. Give me the wheel I'm driving.

Link: I don't fuckin think so.

Broly: Move over small fry. (Pushes Link out of his seat) Alright now we go to… Traverse Town. Alright, hey what does the green button do?

Link: I don't know, why don't you press it, cause I'm sure your gonna press it anyways.

So Broly presses the button and 4 more large engines come out of the wings.

Broly: Cool.

Gummi Ship Internal System: Press the red button to jump to hyperspace.

Broly: What's hyperspace?

Link: I don't why don't you push the red button, like I assume your going to.

So Broly presses the button and they begin going so god damn fast that Link starts bouncing around the Gummi Ship like a game of Jurassic Park Pinball.

Broly: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is fun!

Link: STOP GOING SO DAMN FAST YOU LUNATIC!

Broly: No, this is fun.

Link: Give me the wheel.

Broly: No.

Link: Give it to me.

Broly: No way.

Link: GIVE ME THE FUCKING WHEEL YOU RETARDED PILE OF MONKEY NUTS!

Broly: Fine!

Broly rips the wheel off the Gummi Ship and hands it to Link

Broly: There, you happy now?

Link: Oh my god!

Gummi Ship System: Warning, steering wheel detached.

Broly: How do we fix it?

Gummi Ship System: Put the wheel back dip shit!

Link: We can't. Numb nuts here broke it.

Gummi Ship: … System shutting down.

Link: You son of a bitch.

As Broly and Link begin plummeting towards what seemed like nothingness, when in the distance, they saw a town.


	3. Traversing Traverse Town

**Chapter 3: Traversing Traverse Town**

Meanwhile, in Traverse Town…

Jeffrey: It sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it Naomi?

Naomi: It really is…I mean the sky is so clear and…wait, is that a shooting star!

Naomi points into the sky at something small and shiny, shooting through the air at an incredible speed.

Jeffrey: I think it is! Make a wish!

Naomi: I wish…that will be together forever! 3

Jeffrey: Aww you're so sweet dear!

Suddenly, before they could react, the "Shooting Star", which really turned out to be a strange looking ship, crashed into Jeffrey.

Naomi: Oh my God Jeffrey no!

Then the ship opened up, the door crushing Naomi.

Link: Nice parking job, you jack wagon!

Broly: Don't start with me fairy boy! Besides, I think I parked pretty gooooo oh my God!

Broly and Link looked down and saw the two people they had killed.

Link: Look what you did!

Broly: I did! You were the one who asked for the wheel!

Link: I meant let me drive, not tear off the fucking wheel you failure!

Broly: You should have been more specific.

Link: How much more specific could I get?

Broly: Well you could have said "let me drive", you moron!

Link: Shhh Shut up!

Link pointed down where a strange looking man was walking. The man wore a blue coat with white sleeves, which was over top of a red zip up suit. He had large yellow shoes, his hair was messy and brown.

Broly: Oh my damn…it's the Feds!

Link: I can't go to prison man! You know what they do to guys like me in prison? DO YOU!

Broly: They have their way with you, fairy boy?

Link: Screw you! That shit isn't funny. We gotta get out of here.

Link looked frantically around, and saw that they were standing outside a large tower.

Link: Quick, in here.

Broly and Link proceeded to the door, and it was locked.

Link: Oh man! Now what?

Broly: I got this.

Broly threw a large Ki blast at the door, causing a large explosion, and destroying the door…and a vast majority of the building and its surroundings.

Link: What the hell are you doing? You are gonna draw attention to us!

Broly: You had a better plan?

Link:…well no. Damn it just get in the building!

The two "friends" ran into the building, and looked for a place to hide.

?: Huh? What was that?

The strange man looked and saw the massive hole in the building.

?: Something must be up there.

The man proceeded to the building.

Link: Shit the guy is following us! You got his attention with your damn explosion!

Broly: How is everything my fault?

Link: Thus far, everything has been your fault!

Broly: Oh really? I am the one that got us in the bar fight?

Link: Shut up! We gotta hide.

The two looked for a place to hide. Link managed to hide under a large chunk of debris that had been blasted into the building thanks to Broly. Broly, however, was having a tough time.

Link: Would you hurry up and hide damn it!

Broly: Sorry, us muscular people have a hard time finding places to hide, unlike your scrawny ass!

Broly frantically looked for a place to hide, as the man entered the building.

?: Hmm…no one is in here, they must have gone out the back, passed the lamp of the muscular guy who looks suspiciously human.

The man ran passed the lamp and out the back door.

Broly: We didn't need to hide! The guy is even dumber than we are!

Link looked from under the debris, to see Broly standing in the middle of the room.

Link: I thought you were pretending to be a lamp?

Broly: No! I just stood here. Lamp was already there.

Link: Oh…wow.

Broly: Come on, let's just go.

The two proceeded out of the building and were standing on a balcony overlooking a large circular court yard.

Link: I wonder where the Fed went…

Broly: Who knows…who cares long as he isn't bothering us.

Link: I suppose so.

Suddenly, a black mist began to form on the other side of the balcony. It took the form of a small bug looking creature, but it was pure black with glowing yellow eyes.

Broly: Friend of yours?

Link: Uhhh no.

Broly: Hmm…it is adorable can we keep it!

Link: Well, I can't see what it could hurt.

Broly: YAY!

Broly ran over to the small creature. He tried to grab it, when it jumped over his arms and kicked him in the face.

Broly: Hey! Stop doing that! I am trying to your friend.

Broly tried to grab it again and this time it jumped over him and kicked him in the ass.

Link: hahahaha! You are getting your ass handed to you by a little shadow bug!

Broly: Oh is that what you think…

Broly's Aura began to glow a bright green.

Link: Broly…Broly calm down.

Broly: I will show you who is handing who's ass to whom!

Broly's Aura turned into a small ball and landed in Broly's hand.

Link: Nononononononononono!

Broly: DIE!

Broly launched a large ball of green energy at the small creature, causing a massive explosion that launched both Broly and Link down into the courtyard, where the "Fed" was standing. Link collided with the man, knocking him down. Broly landed on the two after that, crushing them both deep into the brick ground.

Link(voice muffled): Get off me lard ass!

Broly: I am not fat you bastard!

Broly stood up, and Link crawled out of the small crater Broly had created.

Link: If you aren't fat then how come there is such a huge hole here?

Broly: Stop calling me fat!

Link: Make me!

?: Uhm who the hell are you guys?

The man, clothes tattered and face bloodied, crawled out of the hole, in his hand a large key.

Link: *gasps* It's the Fed! And…he has a…a key?

Broly: Hey! That looks like the key to my old Pinto!

?: What…the hell are you two talking about?

Link: Don't take us to jail! It was him, he made me come! Take him.

Broly: HEY!

?: I am not going to arrest you…I have no idea who you are.

Link: ohhh…well then in that case, who the hell are you?

Sora: I am Sora, the mighty key bearer.

Broly: Lammmmmmme.

Sora: It is totally not lame!

Link: Come on dude, it is lame as hell.

Sora: Show me some respect you bunch of thugs.

Broly: Thugs? Do I look like Bojack to you?

Link: Who?

Broly: Big ass green dude, he is a galactic thug.

Link: Ahh.

Sora: What is with you guys?

As the three stood and argued, a large set of purple armor plummeted down behind them. The armor formed behind them, becoming a colossal knight, with a strange symbol on its chest. The armor rushed the three.

Broly: Were busy.

Broly slammed into the armor, elbow first, knocking it into pieces.

Sora: What the fresh hell how did you do that!

Link: Well, he is part of a race known as the Sayians. He is the Legendary Super Sayian, hence how massive he is. His name is Broly.

Broly: I never told you any of that…

Link: I googled it.

Broly: Ooooooh.

Link: And I am Link, the Hero of Time and am the winner of the most forgettable hero back where I come from in Hyrule.

Sora: Did you get a trophy for that or something?

Link: They forgot to make it…because they forgot I won it, because they forgot who I even am. I get no cred at all.

Sora: Geeze that bites man.

The massive suit of armor reformed, rushing the group again.

Link: I got this.

Link put on his Golden Gauntlets and grabbed a large piece of debris from the ground and hurled it at the Knight, knocking its head off.

Link: Were busy.

Sora: How did you just throw that massive rock?

Link: Golden Gauntlets make me stronger, they are magical.

Sora: Sweet! And all I have is this old key…which may or may not be to that guys Old Pinto.

The armor reformed, this time it launched it arms at the group and hit Broly and Link, pinning them to a wall.

Broly: Hey! We were having a conversation!

A green energy dome formed around Broly, forcing the hands grip to release.

Link: Yeah!...hey Broly?

Broly: Yes?

Link: Be a pal and let me down?

Broly: Oh, sure.

Broly grabbed the arm and ripped it out of the wall, unpinning Link, and hurled it at the Armor, knocking its head off with it.

Broly: I believe that is yours.

Sora: I got this guys!

Sora ran at the large armor, and began to strike it with the key. For some reason, the key was actually damaging it causing its armor to actually burn and fall away. A small hold had opened in the armors torso piece.

Link: Hey, Sora, right?

Sora: Yeah, what do you need?

Link: Ready to play a little baseball?

Link said, pulling out a bomb from his side pouch.

Sora: Hell yeah!

Link lit and threw the bomb towards Sora, who struck it with his Key Blade. The bomb flow into the hole in the armor and exploded, blowing the armor high into the sky and out of the courtyard.

Link: Home run!

Broly: The three of us actually make a pretty good team.

Sora: I was actually just thinking the same thing. Hey, would guys happen to wanna help me find my friends?

Link: Yeah sure we have nothing else to do.

Broly: Yeah…they "killed me" in my world, so I can't go back there anymore.

Sora: Then it is settled! We will all go together and search for my friends and try to save the universe!


End file.
